As Heaven Falls
by Manganese Wolf
Summary: His heaven had all-ready crashed and burned, hers was about to fall again. But could either find a way to make heaven last as they watched it fall? - Byakuya x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Key**

_Itallics = Thoughts_  
_**Bold and Itallic = Zanpakuto/Inner Talking/When Talking Inside To Zanpakuto**_

**As Heaven Fall****s**

**Chapter 1**

I winced, stepping out into the harsh sunlight. The shanty houses dripping from the previous nights monsoon-like rain. Pulling on the hem of my knee-length patchwork yukata, then tugging tightly on the rope tied around my waist I ran out into the open streets of the slums. My bare feet slapped down hard onto the soaked ground, splashing through puddles of murky water as I continued to run across one road of the many in this district. Where I was running to...today was the day when I would see a noble for the first time! And this noble was a soul reaper as-well!

_ 'I wonder what they will be like?Will they take me with them...back into the Seretei? I wish I was in there...'_

The thought crossed my mind but I pushed it away hastily, realising that even though I would see this noble soul reaper they would probably not see me...I would go unnoticed as normal. But that didn't make me want to see this soul no less, it was an opportunity someone from the poorest of the Rukongai districts would never even dream of having. There was no way I would ever be a noble, let alone allowed to enter the Seretei and as such if this was the closest i'd ever get then i'd be happy to accept even that. The wind blew along the empty streets causing me to shiver involuntarily. I'd been running for a good ten minutes when I came to a stop at the south Seretei Gate, standing back against the last house before the gap to the gate I watched intently, waiting patiently for their exit. Time went by painfully slow soon I was sitting on top of the buildings roof, my feet swinging impatiently from its rough edge. I was focused on the mud caking my bare feet when I heard a loud grinding noise, raising my head I saw that the gate too was rising. I tried my best to refrain from holding my breath, but the excitement was too much and I found myself holding in a breath that I thought I would never release. The gate clanked shut again and there stood in front of its white exterior were three people. A white haired man who wore a captains haori, a red haired man who had a lieutenants badge on his arm and a black haired man with strange ornaments in his hair who too wore a captains haori. I wondered which one was the noble, but didn't much mind as here I was gazing at three of the most powerful and authoritative figures of the Gotei 13...two captains and a lieutenant. I smiled in awe, my breath finally coming to me and immediately I realised that I should be leaving. I only wished to see them and if I stayed too long I risked raising suspicion, as such I stood on the roof and turned taking one last look over my shoulder at the three people stood before the gate I skipped off the roof and disappeared, running off down the road I had come along mere moments before.

_'I wonder which one the noble was? I don't think it was the lieutenant he looked like the sort of man who would act rashly or even go rushing into a situation without first assessing it...maybe the black haired captain he had a sense of calm and cold about him that I would attribute to a noble man. Maybe not...what about the white haired captain...hmmm...'_

I slowed to a walk pondering through each of the characters I had seen, ruling out the red haired lieutenant I remained confused over the other two. I desperately wanted to know which was the noble, my hunches told me it was the black haired man but the white-haired man also held himself with pride yet there was an evident kindness in his face that made me uncertain about whether he was a noble or not.

_'Most nobles don't show their feelings right? In that case it must be the black-haired man, maybe the ornaments in his hair were a hint?'_

"Argh! I'm just confusing myself more!" I spoke out loud earning laughter from a nearby group of small children, blushing madly I hurried back to where I had started earlier that morning. I found my way the small tree near the only water source, a fast-running river which spanned around all of the Rukongai...or so I had heard. Staring across the water I wondered who I had been before all this, I had awoken in Rukongai with the appearance of a seven year old girl...yet I had no memory of anything not even my name. Everyone told me it was normal for a newly dead soul to not remember, but I somehow had still felt some feeling of strangeness whenever I thought about what might have been. Shaking myself free from my thoughts I noticed a dark cloud coming in across the sky.

"More rain? Strange it's not the rainy season yet?" I spoke the words more to myself then anyone else but was startled when a voice I did not know responded.

"Sure looks like rain, I hope it won't last too long," the voice was gentle, kind and almost completely gave away what its owner truly felt without even having to look at them. Still I turned to see who owned the voice and my eyes visibly widened with utter shock. There stood before me was the white-haired captain from before. He noticed my expression and chuckled quietly, before moving to stand by my side; his haori blowing gently in the wind. "I suppose you are the girl who was looking at us when we came through the gate?" His question struck me and I fell into an awkward silence a gentle tinge of scarlet crossing my cheeks as I tried to hide my face. His laughter came next and I felt myself relax, it was a sort of fatherly laughter...heart-warming and full of genuine kindness.

_'My thoughts were right, this captain is a kind one. I'm glad it is him I ran in to, but now I know for sure that he is not the noble.'_

I must have been in thought for some time as I felt a hand rest gently on my left shoulder, looking up I noticed the smile on the mans face as he looked at me.

"Don't think too much," I felt my lips curl upwards slightly, a smile I had long since forgotten how to do adorned my face. I nodded gently then turned my gaze back to the water, startling when I heard the man begin to cough violently. My arms shot out to support his back and the other to his right shoulder as he shook with pain, concern etched my face and my worry grew when I felt the first drops of rain come from the monsoon-holder above. Gently raising his arm over my shoulders I supported him on my left side, moving carefully step-by-step I led him to the small hut-like building closest to the river. Pulling him and myself inside I laid him on the straw that made up my bed, pulling a thin sheet over him I ran with a small tub to fetch some water from the river. The rain lashed down within moments and by the time I got back into the shanty hut I was drenched to the bone, shivering I still set about caring for the man despite my own troubles. Finding an old rag I submersed it in the water then carefully I rung it out and placed it on the mans' warming brow. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back leaning against the wall at the end of the straw bed. My gaze fell on the man as I watched his struggling breaths, his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids and I felt truly helpless to help him.

_'What do I do? I need to go find his comrades to get help but I can't leave him alone like this here! I can't take him with me and this rain is going to make things more difficult as well. I'll just have to do my best till the storm passes and hope he wakes to help tell me what is needed from me to help him...'_

I shivered in my wet clothes, knowing that I could not change as I did not have any other clothes and the man lay in my only bed; but I held no regret for my actions. I simply sat and listened to the rain only getting up occasionally to change the rag on the mans' head. He slept soundly after a while his breathing levelling and his temperature coming down, I felt my heart slow down slightly not realising how worried I had been about this man. Curling back up against the wall I sat how I had done for the past six hours, just as I got comfortable the man awoke, stirring and looking around the room. I felt I needed to calm him so I talked gently to him about his position.

"You're at my house, when you fell ill I decided to bring you here out of the rain. I've kept a wet rag on your brow and kept you as warm as I could." The man sat slowly and looked over moving the rag from his head he held it in his hands, gazing down at it then back at me he smiled.

"Thank you. It truly means a lot for what you have done, I am terminally ill so I don't know when these episodes will happen. Luckily you were here today, I am truly grateful." My eyes widened at his words.

"Terminally ill?" The words leaked from my mouth and I soon wished I had not spoke them.

"Yes, Tuberculosis." As the words hit me my eyes widened finally taking in the reality of his situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He cut me off.

"No please don't be sorry, I have suffered for years but it is kind-hearted people like you that keep me going. That remind me I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Juushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13 of the Gotei 13." I smiled sadly at his words then beamed at the mention of a name, I finally new this mans name...Captain Ukitake.

"Thank you, I er my name is..." I hesitated I had no real name in the Rukongai I was simply known as Wolf, I wondered what he'd make of this. "It's Wolf sir, simply Wolf." His eyes widened slightly as I looked back at the ground. "I don't know my real name, everyone around here just calls me Wolf. I don't mind though and I apologise for not being able to tell you a true name," the words hung in the air until two men came barging in through the fabric door, jumping to my feet I backed up against the wall in fear. When the two men came into view I noticed who they were, the red haired lieutenant and the black haired captain. I relaxed slightly but remained aware of where they were in the room, noticing this Ukitake moved to his feet and stood between me and the two men.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai. Please this girl has helped me, she cared for me whilst I was sick." His words were lined with a hint of desperation, he as a kind man and wanted to make sure no harm came to me. Then I noticed something.

_"Captain Kuchiki? Lieutenant Abarai? At-least I have some sort of way of addressing them, now though i'm even more certain the black haired- I mean Captain Kuchiki is the noble...I mean I recognise the name for a start."_

His words must have stuck as the two halted and watched carefully before relaxing slightly, though I did not see the posture of the Kuchiki change at all.

"Very well, we shall leave her be. Though we must be heading back." Captain Kuchiki spoke his tone flat and cold; but to me it sounded strangely calming. I glanced over as him and Lieutenant Abarai walked back out of the fabric door, wonder holding my features.

"I apologise if they scared you, Captain Kuchiki more so than his Lieutenant that is," I took note of his words.

_'His lieutenant? So Abarai is Kuchiki's lieutenant okay that makes sense.'_

"It's okay, they did no harm. It was my own fault that we met under such circumstances, I don't mind you leaving neither; i'm used to people coming and going," the words were the truth, living in Rukongai was tough, more so in the district I lived in...district 102 it was a district that hadn't been around for too long but had seen its fair share of souls pass through. Most gave up on life at this end of the Rukongai and spent all their energy trying to get to one of the higher districts. But that just meant it was more peaceful here, the only ones left behind were categorised. They were the women, the children, the ill and disabled, the content and those who did not wish for anything more than their existence. I wasn't sure which I fitted into I certainly wasn't ill or disabled, I was a young female adult but I was more masculine at times, existence I didn't think so...i felt there was more to life than simply living. Maybe the content, maybe I was happy with this way of life...if I wasn't so hungry then that might be true. As if on cue my stomach grumbled loudly and I rubbed my head glancing at the Captain Ukitake. "Sorry ignore it, my stomach often does that but you get used to it!" I quickly made sure to tell him that all was fine, I mean I hadn't eaten in about three weeks but that didn't mean much to someone in the Rukongai...we would go months without food and I mean most people it didn't bother too much and some never got hungry.

"Hmmm...thank you for your kindness i'll make sure to repay the favour," his brow furrowed slightly then he smiled, ruffling my hair and disappearing out the doorway. Sighing I moved to the straw bed and covered myself with the moth-eaten blanket, pulling it over my still wet clothing I shivered as I attempted to sleep through the worst of the oncoming fever. I had felt it start some time ago but knew that all I could do was lay down and let it play out, I didn't have the energy or wealth to do anything about it except sleep. I'd just have to hope that I would wake up and not fall into a slumber I would never wake up from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the next few days and nights I slumbered, never waking. I only awoke when I felt unable to breathe, stirring I found myself beneath water just too deep for me to stand in. Swimming to its surface I glanced around and noticed that the entire shack was flooded with two metres of murky water. I moved slowly, the effects of my fever still held tight to me; my head pounding and my breathing unsteady. Moving as best I could through the water I made it through the now un-curtained door and swam as best I could till I could touch the ground beneath. Gasping for breath I continued to move towards the shallower side of the water, rain lashing down at me I found it hard to stay afloat. I could feel my body going numb with the freezing temperature, I could feel my head pounding from the fever and could feel my very own stomach trying to kill me.

_'This is it...a fever and flood-waters...forgive me whomever brought me here but this life has not lasted for long. And thank you...thank you for letting me meet those soul reapers...'_

The world began to blacken as my feet crumpled beneath me and I plunged into the water head first, hiding the tears that forced their way from my eyes. I struggled as best I could trying to move forward, upward anywhere other than down; but it was futile. As my eyes fell closed and my body drifted I knew then that the water...had won.

_'Wolf, wolf can you hear me? Wolf i'm here, hang on in there!'_

I thought the voice was in my head and wondered who I was going to meet in my rebirth, but that was when I realised I could hear the pelting of water and could feel strong arms holding me close. I managed to force my eyes open, feeling the rain pelt my face; there before my eyes was Captain Ukitake. Still feverish I could do little more than gaze at the man as he moved forward, we stopped somewhere and he glanced down at me, his eyes showing visible relief when he saw that mine were open.

"Just hold on Wolf, i'm taking you to Lady Unohana. I'm not letting you die on me, think of it as me repaying my favour if you have to...but i'm not leaving you to die!" His voice was strong, authoritative and laced with concern. I simply accepted what he was saying and tried my best not to drift back into the blackness.

"You can not bring that child here." I recognised the voice, stone cold and uncaring...yet a familiar warmth in it.

"I can and I will Captain Kuchiki, as a fellow Captain I have the authority to make decisions on my own. I owe this girl my life, and as such will make sure to do my best to save hers!" Ukitake's voice rose to the man as he attempted to pass by the other captain.

"You owe her nothing. She is a rat off the streets, let her die like one." The voice cut like a knife, and I felt the first twinge of regret...maybe I shouldn't be here...maybe I shouldn't have got Ukitake involved. I struggled slightly in Ukitake's arms, not wanting to cause more trouble then I was worth. I managed to struggle free and landed unbalanced on the floor backing away from Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki, knowing too well that he was right. I may have helped save a Captains' life but that didn't mean I was any less of a Rukongai Rat. I had lived those streets all of my second life, I had wallowed in the dirt of the lowest districts...I should just drown with all the others...what difference would my life make? "The child knows i'm right," his voice drawled with authority both as a Captain and the noble I had identified him as. Backing away further towards the south gate behind me I held fear in my heart, I mean I stood more chance out there than in the path of this ruthless nobles sword.

"Wolf...he's wrong. You are no rat! You saved me when I was a stranger, kindness like that-" he was cut off by the other man.

"Is ignorance. What do you think you would accomplish **rat** by saving the Captain, was probably part of some scheme for you to crawl your way in here, you saw here when we exited the south gate; she planned this." I flinched at his word...I hadn't planned anything.

_'Now I see he's a noble, he's never lived a hard life. Maybe...maybe I should fight for myself once in a while...now I know that not everything he says is the truth.'_

Taking a shivering step forward toward the noble Captain I spoke quitely, "You are wrong."

"Pardon?" His voice rose slightly in anger, not so noticeable but only slight. He moved to draw his sword.

"I said you are wrong!" I shouted it as hard as my ill lungs would allow me coughing violently afterwards, falling to my bruised knees I held tight to my throat.

"Such insolence." He moved forward his sword now unsheathed he prepared to strike me down, closing my eyes I waited for the blow...but it never came.

"Stop this now! She is a young adult Captain Kuchiki, and even you can be wrong! I will be taking her for medical treatment and that is final, I will also be talking to the Head-Captain to ensure you stay as far away from her as possible!" Ukitake spoke in anger his voice firm, his resolve set. Picking me up from the floor he moved away, the air brushing over us as he cradled me in his arms. My coughing continued and soon there was blood on my hands from it, it wouldn't stop and I shook with fear. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the sight of Ukitake looking helplessly down at me as he held me tighter in his arms.

_'I'm passing out a lot lately...i'm not as strong as I though I was. Maybe it's for the best, the moment I can I may as well return to Rukongai. I don't belong amongst soul reapers,'_

I tuned into the steady hum of machinery and the hiss of gas. The last thing I noticed was the low rhythmic beeping that accompanied all the other sounds, I breathed in heavy and smelt a strange sweet smell; tangy like the peel of some fruit I had once found on the streets. My eyes were heavy and held themselves closed, but I began to force them out of their weighted sleep. It took a few minutes for me to be able to open my heavy eyelids, blinking a few times whilst my eyes adjusted to the light around me. I could hear a movement beside me though my hearing was dull and everything sounded muffled, soon a friendly face came into view and I relaxed tension I didn't know I had been holding on to.

_'Ukitake...at least I am safe with him here,"_

I couldn't make out what he was saying, my body still trying to take back hold of its senses; yet I still strained trying to make out the words he was saying. But all I could do was stare back at his face, eyes unfocused and dreary. I felt bad when he turned towards someone else who was soon beside me for I couldn't move to see them, but the moment I noticed movement on my right arm I began to feel again. The world began to become real once more and slowly my eyes focused, my ears picked up all the quieter sounds and my body awoke from itself. Flexing my arms and legs I managed to pull myself to sit, someone adjusting my pillows so that I could rest my back against them comfortably. The world wobbled with my dizziness and I closed my eyes so that I could adjust, upon opening them I saw four faces to the right of me. One I identified as Ukitake the others I could not even fathom a guess to whom they were, but I didn't need to worry as soon they were introducing themselves.

"It's good to see you awake, my name is Captain Unohana and this is my Lieutenant Isane." The lady with the genuine smile and brown hair that was plaited over her front spoke up and moved her hand towards her lieutenant who was a youngish woman with a rather bashful look on her face; laced with concern and relief.

"You all ready know Captain Ukitake, but i'm Rukia Kuchiki. I apologise for how my brother spoke to you...he's got his own way of thinking," the small girl next to Ukitake spoke up next. Her hair was black and reminded me of the sort of bob-style haircuts you'd find around Rukongai, one bang swept across the centre of her face and her eyes were large and full of genuine regret for actions that her 'brother' had taken.

_'It's good to see that the attitude does not run in the family, I can see maybe a small resemblance but they don't really look the same at all? Maybe I am reading into this too much, I mean I only just met the girl!'_

I smiled gently at her and managed to raise my voice from beneath the oxygen mask.

"It's okay, he meant well in his own way and you are not responsible for his actions. It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for taking such good care of me," the words were laced with genuine happiness, tears rolled down my face and I felt for the first time a sense of belonging somewhere in this after-life world.

"Hey...hey don't cry i'm sorry if it's something I said," Rukia spoke quickly but I gently shook my head raising my hand to wipe away the tears staining my pale cheeks.

"It's not...i'm just so relieved to be alive...i never thought i'd actually have someone want to save me," the tears fell anew and the smiles on the people around me broadened, Rukia's small hand took hold of mine and held tightly; comforting me. Unohana and Isane left the room with instructions that I rest and should I need anything to call them, I was left alone with Ukitake and Rukia pondering what I should do in such a situation and slightly embarrassed that I had shed tears in front of them all.


End file.
